Fifty-One
ifty-One |episode = 4 |runtime = 47 minutes |season = 5A |image = BB_504_S.jpg |airdate = August 5, 2012 |writer = Sam Catlin |director = Rian Johnson |previous = |next = |synopsis = Walt celebrates another birthday. Skyler considers her options. An associate complicates Walt and Jesse's plan. |viewers = 2.29 million }} "Fifty-One" is the fourth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the fiftieth episode altogether. Teaser At an auto shop, a mechanic goes over some recent fixes to Walter White's Pontiac Aztek, including cleaning some residue blood off the grill from that deer he had hit (which of course was not exactly a "deer"). He jokes that at least the windshield didn't need to be replaced again. Walt looks inside and finds his pork pie hat in the back seat, which he greets with a smile. Just then he has a thought, he offers to trade his Aztek to the mechanic for $100 and immediately lowers it to $50. The mechanic thinks he's joking, as he's just replaced upwards of $1,900 worth of insurance paid parts. Walter White Jr. too asks his dad to slow down but Walt shrugs it off and trades in the car. Back at the White Residence, Walt drives home in a brand new shiny pitch black Chrysler 300. Walt Jr., in front of his Chrysler PT Cruiser gives him an uncertain look, politely smiling but clearly not feeling too excited, so Walt trades the PT Cruiser in for another red and black striped Dodge Challenger. They both beam at each other as they grip their respective steering wheels, elated with their new "toys". Summary At the Houston office of Madrigal Electromotive, Lydia Rodarte-Quayle nervously sits at her desk on a conference call with Germany. She realizes she is wearing mismatched shoes. She receives a tip-off call from Mike Ehrmantraut and seconds later the DEA arrive to question her. She leads them to Ron Forenall who is promptly arrested. Lydia calls Mike to tell him that the methylamine transport will be cut off due to Ron's arrest. Mike informs her he'll send someone else. At the White residence, Walt and Jr. brag about who would win in a drag race in their new cars while Skyler White silently eats. In the bedroom, Walt gives Skyler $20,000 to launder. She is stunned, silently stating that Walt is back into the drug game. She then feebly suggests that she wants the kids to leave the house for a period of time. Walt shoots down her idea and tells a silent Skyler that he would like a party and chocolate cake for his fifty-first birthday the following day. During breakfast the next day, Skyler forgets to break Walt's bacon into a "51" and Jr. reminds her. She reluctantly obliges. At the DEA office, Hank Schrader and Steven Gomez go over their diagram of Gus' Drug Empire. They're concerned that no one in prison is talking and that Blue Sky has reappeared on the streets. They believe Mike is their best lead and agree to follow him. The standing ASAC (Assistant Special Agent in Charge) talks privately to Hank and offers him the position of ASAC for Albuquerque. Hank accepts the job. At a house being treated by Vamanos, Jesse Pinkman and Walt break down the mobile lab. Walt asks if he can leave early for his birthday party and Jesse agrees. Walt arrives at home, expecting a party but finds Skyler preparing a store-bought meal. In Marie's Bug, Hank pesters Marie Schrader until she reveals that Walt told her Skyler had an affair. Hank and Marie arrive at the White house for dinner and chocolate cake. Walt Jr. heads off to drive his new car and Walt gives his sister-in-law and husband a speech about how grateful he is for their support during the rough past year. During the speech Skyler slowly walks deep into the pool and sinks to the bottom. Walt dives in after her. At the Houston Madrigal warehouse, Jesse arrives to retrieve a barrel of methylamine from a hesitant Lydia. While lowering the barrel, Lydia finds a GPS device attached to the bottom of it. After getting her out, Marie and Hank suggest Skyler needs psychological help and offer to take Jr. and Holly White for a short time while Skyler gets some rest. Walt agrees after finding out that it was Skyler's idea. In their bedroom, he insults Skyler for being shortsighted. Skyler demands that Jr. and Holly stay away from them as long as they are meth dealers and money launderers. Walt challenges her to tell him how she will stop their kids from staying at their home - "keeping his kids from him". She says she'll hurt herself again, to which Walt counters he'll just be forced to have her committed. Or she'll say Walt beat her or she'll send Jr. away to boarding school. Walt is outraged that she's prepared to let Walter Jr. think he's a wife beater. In desperation, she tells Walt that she isn't as good at coming up with these plans as he is, that she's at a loss, just a coward and that all she can do is bide her time and wait. "Wait for what? - What are you waiting for?" asks Walt rather bewildered, wary of the answer. "For the cancer to come back," she blurts back at Walt, looming over her as she cowers on the bed. Walt is beyond shocked to hear that his own wife wants him dead. The next morning, Walt receives a call. Jesse tells Mike about the GPS device and Mike, thinking it too sloppily done to be the DEA, believes it was Lydia attempting to get out of their business. Mike prepares to leave to kill her, regretting having given her a chance already, but Jesse stops him and insists they vote on it. Walt tells them that the cooks must not stop under any circumstances, and that they're only just beginning. Mike's not happy stating that Lydia is a liability who will get them caught. In the parking lot, Jesse compliments Walt on his good idea, presumably, of how to deal with Lydia. Jesse gives Walt a brand new TAG Heuer Monaco Chronograph watch and wishes him a happy birthday. At home, Skyler smokes again, using Walt's birthday mug as an ashtray. Walt tells her the children are staying away another day. He then tells her about the watch and how Jesse wanted to kill him a few weeks prior, but came around. He tells her she'll come around too. Walt falls asleep to the watch's ticking, which escalates to almost the sound of a gun chamber revolving. Official Photos episode-504-jesse.jpg episode-4-walt.jpg episode-4-lydia-hank.jpg episode-504-walt-2.jpg episode-4-marie-hank.jpg episode-4-skyler-walt.jpg episode-4-jesse-lydia.jpg episode-4-walt-skyler.jpg episode-4-lydia-jesse.jpg episode-504-mike-jesse.jpg Trivia *The episode title appears to be a reference to the age of Walter White, 51. It could also refer to the fact that the balance of Heisenberg/Walter White is teetering. **The number "51" can be seen on the mug Skyler is using as an ashtray late in the episode. *The watch that Jesse gives Walt is the Tag Heuer Monaco, a watch forever linked to and made famous by Steve McQueen in the movie . died of a rare, inoperable lung cancer. *The ending scene of the episode with Walt's watch ticking is almost a metaphorical meaning that his time is running out. **Walter puts the watch on Whitman's Leaves of Grass book. *Saul Goodman does not appear in this episode. *This is the fiftieth episode altogether, and Walt turns fifty-one. *Jr. gets the same type of car (Challenger) as he did in . *Walt says that Marie and Hank are watching . Somewhat humorously, the film is based on the irony of a rat becoming a chef. This, along with the character Gusteau's famous motto in the film "Anyone can cook!" could be seen as poking fun at Walt's uncharacteristic decision to cook meth in . **Also there's the Gusteau, Gus element to the reference. * During this episode, Walter says: "The methylamine keeps flowing, no matter what... Nothing stops this train," which foreshadows the next episode's train heist. * As Walter returns home and finds Skyler smoking on the couch, the smoke from the tip of her cigarette drifts upwards form the bottom left to the top right of the frame, while the smoke she exhales blows from the bottom right to the top left, creating a giant X over Walters place in the shot. * Mike calls out Walt for wanting to stop and rob a freight train "post 9/11". This is because America, as well as most other countries have tightened their security around transport since the September 11 attacks, and that they would be extremely unlikely to get away with it as a result. Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman (credit only) * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Todd Terry as S.A.C. Ramey * Russ Dillen as Ron * Melissa McCurley as Secretary * John Ashton as Mechanic |-| Uncredited= Uncredited * Harona Ceesay as Warehouse Worker Featured Music *'"Good and Lonely"' by Easterling & Gildersleeve (in the background at Benny's garage) *'"My Good Thing's Gone"' by Mark Denny Preston (aka Mark D. Preston) (in the background at Benny's garage) *'"Bonfire"' by Knife Party (as Walt and Walt Jr. arrive home with their new cars) Memorable Quotes es:Fifty-One de:51 Category:Breaking Bad episodes Category:Season 5A episodes